To tylko ja
W skrócie Prolog Hej, z tej strony Malwina, ale wszyscy wołają na mnie Malina. To coś będzie, co tu powstanie będzie skrótem mojego życia. Czasem będzie smutno, a może będziesz śmiać się, aż do bólu brzucha. Kto wie. Teraz opiszę Ci jak wyglądam. Patrząc w lustro widzę siebie. To oczywiste, ale wracając do mojego wyglądu. Jestem wysoką, chudą posiadaczką długich, czarnych włosów. Tak jestem chuda a nie szczupła bo przy moim wzroście (1.72m) ważę zaledwie 49 kg. Wyglądam jak anorektyczka, ale nie mam anoreksji. Obżeram się ile wlezie, a przytyć nie mogę. Wręcz przeciwnie ciągle chudnę. Mam szare, pozbawione blasku oczy. Posiadam również brata. Mam własnego konika na którym patatajam codziennie. Zwie się Luna, dlatego, że urodziła się o godz. 00.00.03. Widzicie mój tok myślenia jest trochę dziwny, bo z mojego wyglądu przeszłam do mojego konika. Ale tyle o mnie więcej dowiecie się później. Buziaczki :3. Opowiadanie Możesz się zastanawiać, co tu powstanie. To będzie tak jakby mój skrócony opis życia. Wydaje się nudne? Mam nadzieję, że tak nie będzie. Dlaczego będzie coś takiego, a nie wymysł o aniołach, demonach itp.? Nie wiem, pytaj się tej co piszę to w moim imieniu. Czas zacząć moją historię… Dawno, dawno temu za lasami za górami żyła sobie dziewczyna o imieniu Malwina, jej historia jest szczęśliwa, ona zostaje księżniczką. Opowiada o szczęśliwej miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zaraz, zaraz… przepraszam pomyliłam się, to nie ta bajka. Zaczynając od nowa. Już mnie znasz, więc tego znów powtarzać nie będę. Moja rodzinka składa się z konia, małpki, goryla i mamy. Chyba łatwo się domyśliłeś/aś, że małpka to moja młodsza siostra, a gorylem mój brat. Jutro pierwszy dzień szkoły… nowej szkoły. Znasz to uczucie? A tak w ogóle to mieszkam w Paryżu. Czemu nowa szkoła, a no więc uczęszczałam do pięknego liceum zwanego kocia łapa. Wołali tak na niego, ponieważ dyrka miała, a raczej ma, bo jeszcze nie umarła, obsesję na punkcie kotów. Gdzie się nie obejrzysz wiszą zdjęcia kotów. Nawet mieliśmy specjalną lekcję o kotach… Zostałam dyscyplinarnie przeniesiona do innej placówki. Dlaczego? Na ścianach szkoły narysowałam kocie łapy, pomazałam zdjęcia kotków, kłóciłam się z nauczycielami, i parę innych wybryków. Dodatkowo nie kryłam się z tym. Poznałaś/ eś już mniej więcej moją historię, pójdźmy dalej. 1 Dzień Szkoły. Wstałam. Jest godzina 7:15. Nie ma co się spieszyć, do szkoły na 8:50. Weszłam do łazienki. Mmmm, gorący prysznic to jest to. Po 5 minutowym myciu się stwierdziłam, że przydałoby się ubrać. Nie stroiłam się jakoś specjalnie. Zarzuciłam na siebie czarne leginsy, czarną bluzkę z czaszką i standardowo glany do kompletu. Trzeba się pokazać od gorszej strony, więc zrobiłam sobie ciemny makijaż. 7:50, nieźle. Wybiegłam z domu. Nie żeby mi się spieszyło, ale mój brat właśnie został oblany czymś glutowatym. Tak wiem staromodne i w ogóle, ale działa. Pod szkołą zawitałam o 8:00. Po dłuższych, czyli 2 sekundowych, rozmyślaniach stwierdziłam, że przydałoby się zostawić jakiś ślad po sobie. Tak w razie, gdyby mieli mnie wywalić. Wygrzebałam z torby marker, i podeszłam do ściany. Nabazgrałam piękny napis: tu byłam Malina. Stwierdziłam, że nieźle mi wyszło i wtedy usłyszałam pewien głos. ?: No, no ładnie to tak bazgrać po ścianach. M: Stul dziób człowieczku, jeśli coś wygadasz to… ?: To co? M: Mam swoje sposoby. ?: Jakie? M: Jak mi podpadniesz to się dowiesz. - i tak po prostu sobie odeszłam. Pierwsza lekcja wychowawcza, przekręciłam oczami, w ogóle nie lubię szkoły. Udałam się pod salę, czemu nie. Uświadomiłam sobie, że nawet nie wiem jaką mam klasę. Wiem, wiem jestem G(i)enusiem… Pamiętam idealnie, jak poznałam pierwszą osobę, to było tak. Stoję sobie spokojnie przy szafkach, a tu nagle białowłosa bomba radości, optymizmu i szczęścia staje przede mną jak by nie wiadomo co i wrzeszczy na cały głos. - Hej jestem Roza, nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej, skąd jesteś, dlaczego w środku semestru przeniosłaś się… - nie lubię takich gaduł, przerwałam jej. - Spokojnie człowieku trochę wolniej. Tak jestem nowa, moje imię brzmi Malwina, ale wolę jak wołają na mnie Malina, a to czemu się przeniosłam to już nie twoja sprawa. - Ehhh. Dowiem się sama. - Chcę to zobaczyć. – mówiąc odeszłam na drugi koniec korytarza. Cały tamten dzień minął mi szybko, nawet za szybko. Ale następny dzień, był dla mnie mega zaskoczeniem. - Hej Malina! – usłyszałam. Odwróciłam się, no nie, znowu ta białowłosa piękność. - Miałam się dowiedzieć dlaczego się przeniosłaś. - Nie dałam ci tego za zadanie. - Dobra, dobra. Słuchaj. Wyrzucili cię z kociej łapy, za mazanie obrazków, szkoły i parę innych rzeczy, masz heterochromię, ale nosisz szkła, bo nie lubisz swoich oczu, urodziłaś się 14 lutego, masz rodzeństwo brata i siostrę, a także konia. Twoja grupa krwi To AB, a pesel to 02560027220. - Skąd… - Widzisz jak chcę to mogę. A jakie masz oczy naprawdę? - Fioletowo – czerwone. - I jeszcze jedno, dlaczego masz heterochromię skoro nie jesteś albinoską. - Skąd mam wiedzieć. Od tego dnia, wiedziałam, że na nią trzeba uważać UWAGA! m:- mama M:- Malwina Wpadłam do domu po 23. Nie powiem co robiłam, dobra powiem, bo jeszcze różne rzeczy sobie o mnie pomyślicie, więc włóczyłam się po mieście po prostu, bez celu. M:Wróciłam! – wrzasnęłam tak, aby na pewno mnie usłyszeli. m: Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie wracała tak późno. M: Do skutku. m: Jeszcze raz tak się odezwiesz to… M: To co? m: Nie będziesz jeździć na Lunie. M: Powstrzymaj mnie – i tu wyszłam z domu tak po prostu. Skierowałam swoje kroki do boksu Luny. Prychnęła na powitanie. Weszłam do niej. I oparłam się o nią. – Wiesz, czasami mam wrażenie, że tylko ty mnie rozumiesz. – spojrzała na mnie swoimi dużymi, mądrymi oczami – Ej, no nie patrz tak na mnie… no dobra masz – podałam jej miętówkę i usłyszałam krzyk mamy. m: Wracaj, natychmiast! – wiedziałam co to oznacza… kłopoty. Nie miałam zamiaru wysłuchiwać kazania, więc szybko załapałam uzdę i siodło Luny. Osiodłaną klacz wyprowadziłam i tylko odkrzyknęłam do mamy. M: Do zobaczenie później! – mówiąc to wsiadłam na Lunę i popędziłam ją do szybkiego kłusu. Niedługo potem zwolniłam, bo w żaden sposób nie była rozgrzana. Najgorsze było to, że nie patrzyłam gdzie jadę… znowu. – Eh, Luna, widzisz znowu musisz doprowadzić nas do domu. – mówiąc to poluzowałam lejce i dałam jej możliwość pokierowania. Jak zwykle szczęśliwie trafiła siebie. Było sporo po 1 więc rozsiodłałam moją ukochaną dziewczynkę, i jako tako wyczyściłam. Po takim wyczerpującym dniu poszłam spać. Obudziłam się o 6:30. Ubrałam się i wyszłam. Wchodząc do boksu Luny, złapałam uździenicę. M: Hej mała, jak ci minęła noc. – wyprowadziłam klacz na pastwisko, małe, bo małe, ale pastwisko. Wzięłam się za czyszczenie boksu, potem wyczyściłam pledy, uzdę i siodło Luny. m: Malwina do szkoły! Nic nie mówiąc pobiegłam do siebie, przebrałam się i jak zwykle popędziłam na autobus. R: Malwina poczekaj. M: Tak, Roza? R: Idziesz z nami na zakupy? M: Kiedy? R: Jutro. M: Nie mogę, jutro jadę z Luną na zawody. R: Jakie? M: Konkurs skoków. R: Mogę jechać z tobą? M: Tak. Reszta dnia minęła nawet nieźle. Po powrocie do domu ćwiczyłam z Luna do zawodów. Następnego dnia zerwałam się o 5 na nogi. Popędziłam do stajni. Zaplotłam grzywę i ogon klaczy. Zabezpieczyłam nogi bandażem. Czekałam na Rozalkę, powinna zaraz być. W tym czasie podjechał po mnie znajomy z przyczepą. Wprowadziłam Lunę i wtedy zjawiła się Roza. Wyglądała nieziemsko. M: Roza… my jedziemy na zawody konne, a nie na pokaz mody. R: Wszędzie można ładnie wyglądać. Nie wnikałam w szczegóły. Całą drogę przeplotkowałyśmy. Na miejscu wyczyściłam, osiodłałam Lunę. Miałam numer 171. Pierwsza runda wyszła nam bezbłędnie. Podczas skoków czułam się jakbym leciała. Przeszłam do dogrywki. Przede mną startowało 4 jeźdźców. Wszystkim poszło dobrze, ale wiedziałam, że mi może pójść lepiej. Pomiędzy trzecią a czwartą przeszkodą, mogłam zrobić sobie skrót, musiałabym tylko zawrócić pod ostrym kątem – tuż przed stacjonatą, która nie stanowiła części tego toru - a potem przeskoczyć przez bramkę pod kątem. Nastała moja kolej. Wjechałam na parkur. Luna szarpała za lejce, wyrwała się do przodu. Minęłam punkt startowy, ale Luna w swoim zapale za wcześnie się wybiła i zahaczyła kopytem o przeszkodę. - Koniec takich błędów- szepnęłam. Zebrałam ją przed drugą przeszkodą i tym razem szła równo, pofrunęła do góry i równo wylądowała po drugiej stronie. Wiedziałam, że musimy wylądować po prawej stronie, jeśli ma udać się nam zwrot. Wymierzyłam uważnie kąt i usłyszałam westchnienie widowni, kiedy zawróciłam ją na tylnych nogach i popędziłam skrótem. Raz, dwa, trzy i pokonałyśmy bramkę. Udało nam się! Teraz wystarczyło tylko bezbłędnie przeskoczyć przez podwójną stacjonatę, mur i ostatni płotek. - Numer 171, Malwina Smith na Moonlight Shadow, bezbłędna runda. Super, wątpię czy ktokolwiek zrobi coś takiego jak ja. Nikomu się nie udało. Wygrałam. Dosiadłam Luny i po odebraniu niebieskiej wstążki zrobiłyśmy rundę honorową. W domu byłam po godz. 17. Uporałam się z oporządzeniem Luny. Wraz z Rozą weszłyśmy do domu. M: Czego się napijesz? R: Na razie dzięki. M: Jak chcesz. – poszłyśmy na górę. – Ej Roza co z twoimi oczami? R: Oh, to ze zmęczenia, wybacz muszę już iść. Malwina na Lunie wyglądała wspaniale. Super wyglądały, wspaniale skakały, no i wygrały. To było coś niesamowitego. Po odebraniu nagrody. Ruszyłyśmy w drogę powrotną. A ten chłopak co ją przywiózł, normalnie ciacho. Gdyby nie to, że kocham Leo, byłby mój. Po dotarciu do miasta Malwina najpierw zajęła się koniem, co udowodniło to jak bardzo ją kocha. Dopiero potem weszłyśmy do domu. M: Czego się napijesz? R: Na razie dzięki. M: Jak chcesz. – poszłyśmy na górę. – Ej Roza co z twoimi oczami? R: Oh, to ze zmęczenia, wybacz muszę już iść. Poczułam ostry głód. Moje zmysły momentalnie się wyostrzyły. Czułam zapach krwi ludzi, ale i zwierząt. Nie mogłam się opanować, najbliższym źródłem krwi była Luna. Momentalnie byłam w jej boksie. Zanim się zorientowałam klacz padła. Jak ja mogłam to zrobić, przecież Malwina, co ona sobie pomyśli. Jedyne co mogłam zrobić to zaleczyć dwie małe ranki na szyi konia i zniknąć. Wpadłam do domu. Nie zwracając uwagi na Leo i Lysandra popędziłam do łazienki. Tylko oni wiedzieli jaka jestem naprawdę. Usłyszałam pukanie. L: Roza to ja, mogę wejść? R: Tak – szepnęłam. L: Oh, Roza co się stało.- przez dłuższy czas nie reagowałam. R: Malwina… Luna… L: To ta dziewczyna co mi opowiadałaś, prawda? R: Tak, jej koń ja… L: Cicho, już, spokojnie. R: Ja nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego, jej rodzice byli z rodu Ruików, wiesz to ten pierwszy ród wampirów. Ona jest ostatnią prawowitą władczynią. Została porzucona, gdy doszło do tej rzezi Ruików. Jest taką przybłędą. Ona się załamie, przeze mnie. To przeze mnie, wszyscy tacy jak ja mogą zginąć, rozumiesz, przeze mnie. L: Rozalio, spokojnie, nie martw się będzie dobrze. – w ramionach Leo usnęłam. ** Malwina** Nieco zdziwiło mnie zachowanie Rozy, no ale cóż, każdy jest inny. Wzięłam książkę do ręki, i zaczęłam czytać. Nawet nie wiem kiedy usnęłam, ale obudziłam się o godz. 7.00. Co!! Dopiero 7. Mimo wszystko zwlekłam się z łóżka. Ubrałam się w stare dżinsy, jakąś bluzkę, wciągnęłam na nogi buty i pobiegłam do Luny. Wchodząc do stajni zdziwiłam się lekko, bo zazwyczaj witało mnie rżenie klaczy. Podeszłam do jej boksu. To co tam ujrzałam, o mały włos nie skończyło się moją histerią. Luna leżała, nie oddychała, nie żyła. W środku czułam żal, rozpacz, zagubienie i wiele więcej, ale nawet nie wiem jak nazwać to wszystko co we mnie siedziało. Jednak po mnie nie dało się rozpoznać nic, jak zwykle, normalna mina, oczy jak zawsze pozbawione blasku. Wchodząc do domu zauważyłam mamę robiącą śniadanie, nigdy nie przepadała za Luną, bo przez jej narodziny zmarła jej klacz. M: Luna nie żyje.- rzuciłam, widziałam jak sztywnieje, ale nic więcej nie powiedziałam. Zastanawiało mnie jedno przyczyna śmierci konia. Po bardzo długiej chwili (2-3h) usłyszałam wołanie mamy. m: Malwina, zejdź na dół. M: Co chcesz? – spytałam po zejściu. m: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, ale obiecaj, że mi nie przerwiesz. M: Obiecuję. m: Widziałam Lunę, wiem czemu umarła. Ktoś wyssał jej krew. W okolicy żyje jakiś wampir. A ta nazwa tyczy się również ciebie… Widzisz jesteś adoptowana. Gdy dopełniane były ostatnie procedury adopcji, jedna z pań powiedziała mi, że jesteś inna niż wszyscy. Zaczęłam szukać twojej rodziny ,ale znalazłam tylko daleką krewną, od niej się wszystkiego dowiedziałam… więc słuchaj. Dawno temu, bo w roku 1645, doszło do ogromnej rzezi rodziny pierwszych wampirów. Ty jesteś jedynym ocalałym członkiem tejże rodziny, a co z tym idzie następczynią tronu… Przez cały ten czas twoje procesy życiowe tak jakby zostały zamrożone, przez co się nie starzałaś i zostałaś zwykłym niemowlęciem przez ponad 300 lat. Po pewnym czasie gdy wampirze wróżki zdecydowały o tym aby cię… hm … ożywić trafiłaś do domu dziecka, skąd wzięłam cię ja. Jedyne co jeszcze wiem, to to, że po przemianie, która nastąpi w twoje 16 urodziny, czyli za tydzień będziesz miała jakieś paranormalne zdolności, wyostrzone zmysły i takie tam. Przez dłuższą ciszę nikt się nie odzywał, lecz po chwili zerwałam się i pobiegłam do mojego pokoju. No super, jestem wampirem, jestem księżniczką, jestem skazana na piekło (tak pisało w książkach), i jeszcze jestem adoptowana, za tydzień mam 16 urodziny, ciekawe czy moja mama-nie-mama miała zamiar mi powiedzieć to dzień przed moimi urodzinami. Te i jeszcze więcej myśli błądziło po mojej łepetynce. M: No extra, kiedy miała zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć, co ja teraz zrobię… Dlaczego ja? – mruczałam do siebie. W końcu zmęczyłam się i poszłam spać. Następnym dniem tygodnia był poniedziałek… Jedyną prawdą jaką sobie uświadomiłam zaraz po obudzeniu się to to, że : dziś nie jest piątek, jutro też nie jest piątek i nawet pojutrze nie jest piątek. Weszłam do łazienki i nagle sobie przypomniałam wczorajsze zdarzenia. No pięknie… Ale skoro mam być już tym wampirem czy kimś tam to zacznę się ubierać jak przystało. Narzuciłam na siebie czarne, poszarpane rurki, bluzkę z kłami ociekającymi krwią, nawet nie wiem skąd ja mam, glany i skórzaną kurtkę oczywiście też czarną. W tym stroju udałam się do szkoły. Z daleka dostrzegłam Rozalię. M: Roza! R: Hej. M,R: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć…. Hahaha… ty pierwsza… ej… stop. – pomachałam rękami żeby nic już nie mówiła. M: Dobra, to kto zaczyna? R: Ty. M: Wierzysz w takie rzeczy jak wampiry, wilkołaki itp.? Ja tak… R,M: Tak, bo widzisz… jestem wampirem… M: Co? – byłam zaskoczona, jak to moja Roza wampirem nie… a jednak. R: No tak… ale skąd wiesz, że no wiesz. M: Wczoraj się dowiedziałam… Ale tu wampirem… nie. – po chwili milczenie podekscytowana powiedziałam – Jak to się stało? R: Ja się taka urodziłam… i od urodzenia, no wiesz. M: Rozumiem, żywisz się krwią… ale ja też się taka urodziłam, a jednak przemienię się w sobotę… R: Co? W sobotę masz 16 urodziny?! M: Mhm. R: Mamy problem… mamy problem. Poczekaj wytłumaczę ci to. M: Przydało by się. R: Historię rodziny już znasz… Dobra, ty przejdziesz przemianę w 16 urodziny, ponieważ po urodzeniu wampirze wróżki zatrzymały twoje procesy życiowe i nie rozwijałaś się po tym jak się urodziłaś tylko jakieś 300 lat potem. Jest ciężko, ponieważ gdzieś musisz przejść tą przemianę… trzeba załatwić u twojej mamy, żeby cię puściła na 2 tygodnie ze mną i 2 innymi osobami… jednocześnie musimy załatwić, żeby w szkole się nie czepiali… Mam pomysł, podrobimy dla rodziców kartkę na zgodę na 2 tygodniową wymianę szkolną, a w szkole damy zwolnienia lekarskie. M: Skąd weźmiemy to wszystko? R: Podrobimy, spoko znam osobę, która to załatwi. Ruszamy w piętek… M: Roza czekaj, po co dlaczego? – spytałam zirytowana. R: Aaaa, no tak. Po przemianie będziesz wyczuwała pragnienie, tylko, że będziesz miała ochotę na krew. Tam gdzie cię weźmiemy, będziesz miała tej cieczy pod dostatkiem. Nie martw się, wampiry na przekór wszystkim książką piją raczej krew zwierząt. – dodała gdy ujrzała mój wzrok. M: A te dwie inne osoby to… R: Kastiel i Lysander. M: Kto? R: No tak… Kastiel to ten rudy, który stoi tam pod drzewem, a Lys to ten zapatrzony w ten notatnik. Idę im powiedzieć. M: Co? Dlaczego? Po co? Roza nie… R: Muszę, spoko. Oni wiedzą kim jesteś, są tym kim ty jesteś, więc się nie martw. – I poszła nawet mnie nie słuchała. Poczłapałam za nią i usiadłam na ławce nie daleko drzewa, tak aby słyszeć rozmowę dziewczyny. R: Kas, Lys! Mała zmiana planów. Jedziemy w piątek do Chatki, z Maliną, w sobotę ma 16. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu i patrzyli na Rozę jakby była kosmitką, ale zaraz zrozumieli o co chodzi i zaczęła się cicha dyskusja, która była tak cicha, że w ogóle nie zrozumiałam, że chodzi o mnie, że w ogóle nie słyszałam jak rudy wydziera się na białowłosą, jak ta mu odszczekuje, i jak Lys próbuję ich uciszyć. (wyczuj sarkazm). W końcu nie wytrzymałam i wrzasnęłam na nich. M: Zamknąć mordy *****, już!!!- spojrzeli na mnie i natychmiast się uciszyli. – Jak zauważyliście Roza wam wszystko powiedziała, więc teraz słucham w czym problem? – dodałam głosem aniołka, Roza nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła. K: Może w tym, że mogliśmy się wcześniej dowiedzieć – Rudy był nieźle wku*****y, ale po chwili na jego twarz wpełzł cyniczny uśmieszek. M: Nie, nie mogliście, bo sama dowiedziałam się wczoraj, Roza jakieś 10 minut temu, a wy 2. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi… Od autora Nadajemy program: Info od Malionowej... (xD) Ogłaszam iż, nie piszę na razie tego opowiadnia gdyż, iż, ponieważ, mój komputer był naprawiany, wszystko mi się usunęło, nie mam worda, a w nim pisze mi się najlepiej, niedługo wyjeżdżam na obóz harcerski i muszę się do niego szykować, to tyle... Dziękuję za uwagę! Koniec programu. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "To tylko ja" by Malionowa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:W toku